pokemon_x_and_y_animefandomcom-20200214-history
Serena
Short biography Serena (セレナ, Serena) was a new trainer who was just starting her journey. Her goal is to be a successful Pokémon performer. She's a sweet, polite and compassionate person, often taking care of her mom's Rhyhorn. Back in the past, she had some history with Ash when he helped her after she had been inadvertently startled by a Poliwag, causing her to hurt one of her legs. But just as suddenly, Ash, as a young kid, wanders by Serena looking for that same Poliwag. He takes notice of the lost young girl. Summary Serena is Ash's old friend, who has just started her Pokémon journey. Her starter Pokémon is Fennekin. Ash met her in Professor Oak's summer camp when she was younger. She's good at Rhyhorn racing but she doesn't really love them. She loves fashion. Considering the fact that she was a newbie, she learned a lot of new information about Pokémon from her friends. She doesn't like getting dirty because she's really neat and she also doesn't like fossils much. She's good at making PokéPuffs. She joined Professor Sycamore's Summer camp challenge in team Froakie. Also, she's very good at making Pokévisions- she's made two so far. Along with all her other talents, dancing is something she's good at too. She also participated in Valerie 's fashion show. Serena attended a dance party where all the Pokémon Performers were invited and got paired up with Clemont. On that event, she had a double battle with Ash as her teammate and Miette and James as her opponents and won. Once, when Ash was sick, she wore Ash's clothes and battled a guy who wanted to challenge Ash. That battle was interrupted by Team Rocket, but during the battle Serena did pretty well. Her rivals are Shauna, Nini, and Miette, and her idol is Aria, the "Kalos Queen". She battled Aria in the final round of the Master Class and lost. Miette was always a rival with Serena because Miette wanted to see who will win Ash’s heart. Out of the Pokèmon seires ( indigo League -XY ) we must say we’re however impressed with how Ash and Serena actully got along. Timeline Pokémon X and Y EPISODE 4- '''Serena chose Fennekin as her starter Pokémon. '''EPISODE 7- '''Serena joined Ash, Clemont and Bonnie. '''EPISODE 26- '''Serena entered her first PokéPuff contest, qualified in the finals, but didn't win. '''EPISODE 47- '''Serena caught Pancham and decided she would be a Pokémon Performer. ''Pokemon XY Kalos Quest SEASON 19'' '''EPISODE 2- '''Nini offered Serena to trade her Pancham for Nini's Smoochum, but Serena refused. '''EPISODE 12- '''Serena participated in her first Pokémon Showcase in Coumarine City and lost in the first elimination round. Later, she cut her hair and changed her style. '''EPISODE 16- '''Serena's Fennekin evolved into Braixen. She had a battle with the champion Aria without knowing it. '''EPISODE 32- '''Serena participated in her second Pokémon Showcase in Dendemille City and won, which makes it her first win out of 3 needed to get into the Master Class Tournament. '''EPISODE 41- '''Serena caught Eevee. '''EPISODE 43- '''Serena participated in her third Pokémon Showcase in Anistar City and won, which makes it her second win out of 3 needed to get into the Master Class Tournament. Pokémon XY & Z '''EPISODE 8- '''Serena participated in her fourth Pokémon Showcase and lost in the Free Style perfomance round. '''EPISODE 12- '''Serena's Eevee evolved into Sylveon and learned Fairy Wind. '''EPISODE 16- '''Serena participated in her fifth Pokémon Showcase and won her third Princess key which made her qualify for the Master Class Tournament. '''EPISODE 19- '''Serena entered the Master Class Tournament and made it to the semifinal with Jessie and Shauna. '''EPISODE 20- '''Serena has made it into the final round where she faced Aria and lost. '''Pokémon Braixen Fennekin is Serena's first Pokémon. She obtained it in Professor Sycamore's laboratory. Since then, Fennekin and Serena have created a huge bond. It evolved into Braixen while battling with champion Aria's Delphox and Aromatisse. Braixen is neat, doesn't like to get dirty but it would do anything for Serena. It loves fashion. It tripped over itself in the Pokémon Showcase in Courmaline City on the runway, which may be a reason Serena and Fennekin didn't get past the first part of the showcase. Braixen is Serena's most used Pokémon in battles. Its moves are Flamethrower, Scratch, Hidden Power and Fire Blast. Pancham Pancham is a very energetic Pokémon. It loves performing but it's very skilled in battles too. It's usually seen wearing sunglasses that Serena gave him. It doesn't like to express its feelings much but is a very caring and loving Pokémon nevertheless. Pancham's moves are Arm Thrust, Stone Edge and Dark Pulse. Sylveon Sylveon was a shy Pokémon before it evolved. It's really good at dancing which caught Serena's attention when she first encountered it as Eevee. Eevee evolved into Sylveon at a dance party in a Double Battle. It wore a flower crown Serena has made for herself but gave Eevee to thank it for saving her from falling off a cliff by yelling at her. Even though it finds it hard to interact with other people and Pokémon other than Serena, Sylveon likes Clemont's Bunnelby and isn't afraid of it and also Clemont's Chespin lately. During Serena's third Pokémon Showcase, it got scared of the fireworks caused by Jessie's performance and got lost. Luckily, it got back to Serena just in time. A wild Quilladin was in love with Serena's Eevee, but it didn't last long as it ended just as the Quilladin saw a wild Flareon. In its Showcase debut, Eevee got too nervous at the moment and stumbled, but quickly got back on its feet with Serena's support. Nevertheless, they lost that time. On the Master Class, Sylveon helped Serena on her semifinal performance after she hurt her wrist and almost fell. Sylveon's moves are Protect, Swift, Double Team, and Fairy Wind. Category:Characters Category:Main characters Category:Female characters Category:Performers Category:Browse